To Live Forever
by Mirabella Motz
Summary: What is it mean to live forever? Does it get mundane? GLaDOS must itch to get back to testing with actuall human subjects. Good thing a little test subject literally dropped into her hands. Will things turn out the same? Of couse not... That's too boring.
1. PreTesting and Testing: LUCKY HUMAN

**As you might know from reading my authors note in **_**The Brightest Stars, **_**I've been having difficulty writing… Which is part of the reason I wrote this. I want to try and ease my way back into writing. I've missed it. So you're part… please tell me if this style is good? Should I change it… Should I seek out other influences? Please enjoy… (And as you can tell, because it's on ****FANFICTION****, I don't own Portal 1 or 2.) **

Pre-Testing: CAKE

~My mother never let me have cake. For my birthday we had apple pie, For other occasions cookies brownies or ice cream. All the candy in the world but never cake. The reason why was always.

~"Cake is terrible for you. You mine as well be a potato."

~I didn't understand, but it's the only thing she ever really asked me to do…except…Well, we'll get to that in a bit.

~My mother was incredibly quiet, as before she found my father she was a mute. She was never demanding. I never saw any pictures of her earlier then her wedding photos, and no cake on that occasion either.

~At 18 I left home to travel, though my mother was reluctant to let me go but did at the promise I would never go to the canyon that used to be the state of Nevada. Little did she know that her reluctance to let me go would only take me straight there.

~I glanced at the rocky surface in front of me and at the light pink sky of coming dusk. I should probably go back to the house I was staying at, but I wanted to scale one more wall. With trained hands I attached my bright orange climb rope to a tree. Usually I would use a climbing hitch specifically made for this purpose, but this was only going to be a quick climb. I dropped carefully down the side of the canyon. As I went along I admired the layers of earth, and realized it was almost as if I was traveling back in time. Each layer was formed carefully over time and I was dropping down past each one.

~If I could make it to the first ledge I would be happy. Not many people made it that far. Almost nobody made it to the second ledge and the third… well that was a different story. Aperture canyon is said to be haunted by the ghost of a mad scientist, and if you stepped foot on the third platform you were taken to his lab.

~While swimming through the voids of imagination, my hand slipped. Luckily my rope caught me and I dangled just past the first ledge. Quite suddenly I heard a cracking sound, as if someone was crunching a twig underneath their foot. It came to me that I tied myself to a tree and that sound was not a good thing. While I felt myself slowing descending, I clawed desperately at the ledge, but the smooth weathered rock held no handholds for my fingers. A deafening crack echoed though Aperture Canyon and I flew downwards. Luckily, along the way, I cracked my noggin on an overhang. I wouldn't be awake for my splatter on the canyon floor.

Testing: LUCKY HUMAN

~Hazy, Milky light filtered into my eyes as I slowly sat up. How did I manage that fall? Everything about me ached, especially my head, and I couldn't get a hold of my surroundings. It looked like I was in a hotel room… but how? I slowly stood up, with help from sturdy Mr. Coffee table, and swayed my way to the door. When I moved, I felt the room rock, but I passed it off as my fall disagreeing with my internal organs. I groped for the door but when I grasped the handle I received a small shock.

~"PLEASE STAY INSIDE THE HOLDING ROOM. AN ASSISSTANT WILL BE AROUND TO HELP YOU." A cold automatic voice sounded.

~I had a sinking feeling no one was coming to help me. From the hole I made in the roof, I could see nothing except rocky cliff walls and almost planned looking fog. I sat on the bed to "wait" for the assistant. As I plopped myself down I heard a crunch. As crunches never really mean anything good, I got up. Titling sensation getting steadily worse, I pulled back the covers on the bed. As if still asleep a human skeleton hid underneath. I steeped back and the room joined me. This was no medical condition. I ran to the restroom and ripped the shower curtain off the shower. Using that I pulled the door open just in time to see a rock pillar whiz by me. Another square looking room narrowly missed the side of the room. I was luckily avoiding all the obstacles until the room crashed right into a rock pillar. The impact flung me into the closet near the back of the room. I crawled my way out and back up to the door. Outside I saw the destination, a broken down wall much bigger then the small room I was in. It looks like we were meant to crash, but the wall had given in to the pressure and collapsed. Various human bones and construction debris littered the surrounding rocky cliffs. Buildings assaulted the sides of the hotel room, making the whole place shake and slowly break apart. In fact as I made that deduction the closet that I just climbed from flew off. As soon as I was sure I could make it, I jumped for the big door.

~I rolled when I hit the ground and shards of glass fell, acting the part of shimmering deadly confetti, as if to announce the arrival of the room I was just in. It crumpled and fell just short of the giant door. I looked around and saw I was in a room mostly made of metal. I saw an open glass hatch that seemed to be intact and the only way out. The ground was in shambled. That might be due to the fact that the hotel rooms keep flying towards it on what looks like a man made track.

~This was crazy. Who would make something like this? The first thing that came to mind was so crazy that at first I entirely pushed it away… but there was no other explanation.

~"The Ghost of Aperture Canyon," I whispered and a chill ran through my body.

~I pushed the silly yet frightening thought aside. With much effort I pulled the glass hatch open and dropped inside. The new room was like nothing I've ever seen before. A strange device that somewhat resembled a cryogenic sleeping chamber stood open as if someone had just gotten out of it. A toilet sat unused in the corner and an old radio fuzzed ontop. A thing that could only be described as…a…a glowing blue hole in the wall hung, starring me straight in the eye.

~"Hello. You lucky human, you! I'm GLaDOS… Let's begin testing."


	2. Testing: FOR SCIENCE

Testing: FOR SCIENCE

Now it occurs to me that I haven't formally introduced myself. My name… which I absolutely despise… is Gladis. It's a stupid name I understand, but I've stuck with it. Mostly I prefer to be called Gee, but nobody ever listens. Now as I listen to the robotic voice introduce safety rules I had a thought. GLaDOS… and Gladis. Was this a coincidence? Well, it sort of had to be. No body could have known I was coming down here… let alone would take the time to name an operating system after me.

"But before we begin… Let me welcome you to Aperture Laboratory. Our testing procedures are completely safe… mostly…. For robots."

"What was that last part?" I yelled, reasonably freaked out.

"Oh… you can talk." Ms. GLaDOS said, "That's wonderful~"

This robot was starting to get on my nerves. Could robots be sarcastic, cause she was. The old radio that sat like a king upon the "throne" sparked and I jumped. I flew backward and the metal on my accidental descent climbing boots attracted the sparks and made a quick electrical arch. My mother gave me the boots for my 15th birthday, although if I had known I would love climbing as much as I do I would have never buried them under mounds of clothes until I unburied them for this trip. As I stood up after my very embarrassing fall, I tucked the stray strands of dark brown hair behind my ear. The rest of my hair was pulled tightly up into a pony-tail, as per usual for women climbers.

"Please proceed though the portal and we can begin with testing." GLaDOS chimed in her programmable happy tone.

I was never going to get anywhere standing about, so I sighed and dashed through the first portal. I was expecting unimaginable pain and a strange burning sensation but all I got was a tingle. I looked around and saw the chamber I was just in. So these portals were like a weird science kind of way of transportation? I walked around the decrepit old structure and I saw a sign with a huge number one flicker on. Scientific warning signs spurted on and off variably but I didn't recognize any of them. There was a strange old automatic door standing in front of me. I slid open only just enough to let me through before getting caught. It whined and tried again, getting no more open then it was before. After 3 more failed attempts it gave up at half-way open and I squeezed through.

Inside was more disturbing then outside. It wasn't so much that I felt in danger, but I felt sad. This was obviously a nice, clean building before it fell to pieces. I pushed all poignant thoughts aside. In front of me was a huge tube unaffected by the age its surroundings. I heard a rumble in the deeper sections of the tube and strained my neck to look underneath without being directly below the tube. You know that old saying… 'Bad things happen… um… to people that stand under tubes... ' Okay, so maybe it wasn't a saying but who's going to criticize me. GLaDOS…? Though I didn't want to rule out the thought that she might be able to read minds.

A good size cube popped out of the tube and almost took my head off. See, didn't I tell you that standing underneath tubes would bring bad news.

"Congratulations, you have just received an Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube." GLaDOS said, "It may be heavy now, but as you grow more muscle onto your petite arms you will find it easier and easier to pick up." Petite. Arms.

"Hey! GLaDOS. As a climber I have very strong arms." I said snappily. I felt silly arguing to a robot, but I didn't have my mother's quiet nature. I bent down to pick up the storage cube and I felt something heavy slam into my back and head. I fell to the floor with an 'oomph'.

"Oh no…. I malfunctioned. I will get that fixed." GLaDOS, droned. Another automatic voice announced the repair of the transportation tube deposit area, but I had an idea that it wasn't all the way fixed. I picked up the cube from my back and left the other one there. I stood up and glanced around the room for something to do with this troublesome cube. Underneath rubble and building bits I saw a glint of bright red. I dug out a button from the pile of wreckage and place the cube nicely in the very middle of it. I thought that I should at least give this room that much effort, as the maintenance team doesn't seem too. Again, what makes me think there is a maintenance crew for that matter. Another automatic door on the far side of the room opened; being more successful then it's brother at the start. I walked through and GLaDOS's icy mechanical voice awaited me.

"Good… you took approximately SIX POINT THIRTY-FOUR MINUTES on the tutorial test… that's better then TWO PERCENT of all the other test subjects. You should feel proud. Mrs. and SUBECT SURNAME HERE must be so proud of their little INSERT SUBJECT NAME HERE."

"Great… I don't even amount to non-recorded messages." I mumbled, fiddling awkwardly with my hair. I don't think GLaDOS heard me though because she continued speaking.

"Please proceed to the elevator area so that an elevator can take you to the next test."

I walked bravely to what I hopped was the elevator section and not the thousand foot hole testing area or poisonous gas testing area. I would keep my head up, for science.


	3. Testing: Like It's In Your Blood

**TESTING: Like It's In Your Blood**

"Very nice to see that you made it up here," GLaDOS said with cool familiarity, "Very nice indeed."

Her bizarre comment ended in maniacal laughter, and worrisome thoughts floated into my mind. I wondered what would be my first 'real' test. I stepped out of the elevator and it creaked as I got off. It traveled up halfway to the next floor and got caught.

"Oh no. You seem to have broken the elevator." GLaDOS retorted, "Maybe it's all the _muscle mass_." GLaDOS spat the two words, and I wondered if robotic operating systems could hold a grudge.

"Could very well be, Miss GLaDOS." I said in a polite and charming voice, "Now could you direct me to one of your very wonderful tests please." It was better to 'Kill with Kindness'.

"Sorry… I couldn't hear you. I was administrating a test to some adorable little puppies. Maybe at the end of this next test I will let you pet one."

I blew off GLaDOS's comment. Ididdn't need to pet any dogs, mostly because I had two of my own at home. I also just assumed the testing chamber would be down the hall right in front of me. I walked down the corridor and again saw a bright white sign holding a number 2. I brushed some hanging vines off of the sign so I could read it. A picture of a person with a cube hitting their head and falling in pain was amongst many other cautionary signs. Maybe GLaDOS should take a look at these. I chuckled as I walked over to the automatic door. It slid open with ease and I could tell right of the bat that this room was better kept then the last room. Only a couple stray vines hung lazily down from the ceiling and the tiles where only stained light yellow instead of rusty brown. A somewhat clean-looking cube tube looked geared up to spit another diabolical cube on my head. On the other side a door stood that I assumed would only open if I performed a various task. In the middle of the room stood a weird looking gun on a pedestal and when it shot one of those beautifully strange glowing portals sprung fort.

It spun ninety degrees and shot another portal and the other disappeared. I walked over to it and picked it up. My hand ran down the shiny white material. It looked a lot like plastic but it had the strength of metal. The gun sported a logo for Aperture Science Laboratories on one side and it looked a bit scratched up. Other then that, the gun was in perfect condition. My fingers found the trigger and I raised the gun to the white surface just on the other side of me. As I pulled, a certain kind of adrenaline flowed into my veins. How had I lived without this? A huge smile perked up my face and I forgot my current situation. I went to go check out what was inside this portal.

On the other side there was a room with a huge red button and a platform with a small standing button and near the top stood an out-look to whatever was on the other side. I needed to see closer so I shot a portal up to it and turned around. There seemed to be a small plaque next to the button that looked like a cube falling. I pushed the button and heard a small clunk near the out look and I figured that this out-look was to let me place a portal to the room that previously held the portal gun. I popped a portal on the wall and jumped down to where the big red button was. Once through that portal I could tell that it was going to be a long drop and was glad for my boots. I braced myself and jumped.

When I hit the ground the Accidental Decent boots dug uncomfortable into my skin, but I was otherwise unharmed. A new addition to the room was placed underneath the cube drop, and as I approached the portal gun vibrated gently. When I went to pick up Mr. Cube, the portal gun put out some sort of gravitational field and the cube weighed almost nothing. I used one arm to carry the cube and the other to shot another portal to see the big red button. I placed the cube on there, not even needing to go through the portal.

These portals were easy to figure out; it was almost like it was in my blood. Not to mention it was strangely amusing. I think I could deal with this testing stuff until I found some real person or a way out. It held an allure, but I suppose it could be the almost toxic adrenaline rush I got when I pulled the trigger of the portal gun. The door slid open and GLaDOS's mechanical voice welcomed me.

"Remember those little puppies I told you about, Good news and bad news: Bad news: They are not immune to Neurotoxin. Good news: We have a lovely new puppy cemetery." She chimed.

I almost dropped the portal device. She… killed them. What kind of sicko kills puppies? Obviously, her…

"What kind of twisted person kills puppies?" I yelled to her.

"Oh, so you have a love for animals. See I have nothing written in your file except for how you look so I need something to go on." Great, now she was going to slaughter innocent puppies in front of me. I sighed and headed for the elevator that I hoped would be on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, sort of… But most everybody does." I answered.

"Okay. Now what exactly is your name?" She probed.

"Gladis Chell Seinlynn," I replied as I climbed into the elevator.

"Chell… that's a famili… I mean strange name." GLaDOS stated.

"Yeah, well. It's my mother's name. So I don't want any dirt rubbed on it or I will find you and pour soda on your motherboard."

"Well, that's very interesting… I… I'm going to…Kill some more puppies." She said and everything was silent.

I heard the almost silent strain of the elevator ropes pull me upwards. Why hadn't GLaDOS replied with something wittier? She seemed to be programmed for such insults. The elevator slowed to a stop but we were nowhere near a place to get off.

"ELEVATOR SYTEM OFFLINE." Came an unfamiliar mechanical voice.

"Yeah… Sorry. I'll fix that in a bit. When I'm done…doing this. Why don't you get some sleep, now? Humans usually enjoy that." GLaDOS spoke in an echoey far away voice.

The adrenaline seemed to be wearing off and I did feel rather sleepy. Turns out all that testing can really knock you out. I leaned against the wall and slid myself down to a sitting position. The elevator was big enough for me to stretch all the way out, but I felt safer this way. My consciousness started slipping from my usually strong grasp and I drifted into sleep. I didn't dream though. My dreams were as black as the night sky I wished I could see. I had a feeling that wasn't going to be for a while.


	4. Testing: Dreams

**Hey there. Sorry for such a late update. I had started this chapter a while ago but I got sick and.. well… That's a whole different story. If you really want to know PM me and I'll tell you. Once again, sorry! Thank you to everyone that has commented. It really helps motivate me and keeps me going. (Even if it takes a while.) Love ya!**

**Testing: Dreams**

I was shaken awake by the starting of the elevator. The slow creak of the churning machinery and the slow rise of the laboratory walls reminded me of where I was. I almost gave into the faint wish of being at home, in my warm, familiar bed. I wanted to be home. No matter how silly it seemed, I wanted my mother. Even though I don't think she would be any help with puzzles, as she always hated such things, I needed that comfort. I thought about my mother, as I tried to forget what I dreamed.

_Dream World_

_I looked into what I believe was a CEO's office. Somebody sat in the main chair, a man with slightly wrinkled face and salt and pepper hair. He had a slight frown on his face and his eyes looked distant. He looked as if he was waiting for something. As he waited in his comfortable room, he fiddled with a pencil. Just as he was placing said pencil down, a scruffy man in a lab coat burst into the room._

"_Subject is resisting capture and restraint. She says there must be some mistake." The man in the lab coat enlightened._

"_Tell her there is no mistake. It must be now. There isn't any time." The CEO answered, and as he spoke his eyes grew clouded in deep thought._

_The scruffy man left and the man got up. He sighed and rubbed his temples as he turned to look at a picture hanging on the wall. A brown-haired lady, about the age of 38, stood looking out of the frame. She had a very strict look on her face, yet a slight smile found its way onto her face. A younger version of the CEO sat awkwardly near the lady. The picture had a small golden nameplate that read, 'Cave Johnson and Caroline'. The CEO, now identified as Cave Johnson, turned around to leave, but stopped. He took the pencil he had just dropped and scribbled on a note-pad._

'_If I don't come back here… tell Caroline or GLaDOS or whatever you inexperienced bags of filth are going to call her that I'm sorry.'_

_Cave Johnson placed the pencil down, coughed raggedly and started to leave the room. As he left the room, the world seemed to shimmer. The world, now unfocused, changed to something entirely different. There was a room, filled with large blue test-tube containers filled with what seemed to be liquid. Upon closer inspection, people were found inside. I found my eyes drawn to Subject 3112's case. His seemed to be emptying. With a sharp jolt, the glass of his case opened. Out dropped a young man, about 19 or 20 years age. He had on an orange jump-suit labeled Aperture Science, and his number was printed on the back. It looked like a prison uniform, and I started to wonder if maybe it was, but when I looked at his face I knew. Even while in a strange perpetual sleep, he had a kind and gentle smile on his face…either that or it was 100% mischievous, either one I admired. When the liquid finished draining, cuffs that attached his arms to the case unlocked and he was thrown to the floor. I could now see that he had dirty-blond hair plastered to the sides of his head. With that sudden face plant he did, Subject 3112's eyes fluttered open. That's when I knew I had to know more about him. His eyes, a deep emerald green, pierced into my soul, and he didn't even know I was there. Breaking my out of my trance-like state, GLaDOS's voice droned out, "Two humans are always more entertaining then one."_

_With that… I woke up._

Real Life

I couldn't help thinking it was just a dream. That was all too real. My mind started whirring just as the elevator cogs where. Until I got too my destination I could think. Who was that guy? What did GLaDOS mean? How the heck am I going to manage another puzzle? The elevator stopped and a new puzzle lay before me. With my new found portal gun, I could defy physics and perhaps even find this mysterious man.

After thirty minutes of sheer torture and brainwork, I hoisted myself up onto that last platform and threw myself into the door. I had to make an effort to hold onto the portal device, because the cool shiny exterior was slipping from my hands due to the amount of sweat I accumulated. I burst through the emancipation grid and sank myself to the floor inside the elevator.

"I can see you had just a bit of trouble with this test." GLaDOS chimed.

"Yeah... It's great that you're not blind GLaDOS. Do you have anything of use to tell me?" I shot back.

"Snippy, aren't we. Too bad. I was going to give you a surprise but now…" She said, and I cut her off.

"Sorry, GLaDOS. What was it that you were going to give me?" I asked happily, trying my best not to be sarcastic.

"Since you asked so nicely, While I was thinking, I came up with a surprise for you. But here, before we go into that I have a different one." Her computerized voice came.

The elevator stopped and the light for test 4 flickered on. I walked to the door, tiredly and it opened. Something about this test seemed familiar, all too familiar. At once I realized! It was the same test.

"Suprize." GLaDOS said.

"It's that same dang test." I said, anger burning my insides.

"No…" GLaDOS sang in her droid-like voice, "This one is green."

As she said this, the room changed to all different colors of green. I was reminded of the dream guy's eyes, but I shoved that thought aside. It was silly to think a dream was real. I stared in on the test again and sighed. I hated repetition.


End file.
